


【澈云】在世界的尽头说给你听

by IV04



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IV04/pseuds/IV04
Summary: 一个美好的理想主义与现实主义为爱妥协的爱情爱不是得到，也不是拥有。我想写的，大概是我们牵着手一起后退一步吧。
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook, Kim Heechul/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung
Kudos: 4





	【澈云】在世界的尽头说给你听

**Author's Note:**

> 主澈云一笔贤旭
> 
> AU OOC

题记/

在茫茫人海里，遇见你，爱上你，想来是很不容易的事情。

所以，我愿意竭尽我这平庸一生的喜怒哀乐，陪你去看这个世界的尽头。

1/

金希澈下飞机的时候，恰好是韩国时间的2月14日夜。

雨丝密密麻麻地给这座城市的光芒蒙上一层茫然与疏离，那些喧闹就像隔着冷漠的显示屏里戏剧一般隔膜。

“先生，先生！您慢点，客梯车还没有到位……”

金希澈红色的风衣如一团火焰割裂开初春细雨夜的怅惘与寒冷，空乘慌张地拦着这股子火冲出去，他直愣愣地站在飞机的舱边。雨点飞溅入机舱内，风打进去，他的一腔烦躁才被打散不少。

呆站几秒才想到了什么，焦急到甚至有些滑稽地从口袋里胡乱翻出来手机，双手颤抖地开机，每一秒的黑屏与每一束慢慢亮起的光都在刺激着他的心。

“厉……”

“脱离危险。”

金希澈直直地盯着那个冰冷的蓝色桌面，与如弦崩断的忙音声。

客梯车慢慢地与机舱对接，远方的登机车正在倒车，尖利的警告声与这忙音在如雾的雨点间融为一体，远方的指挥台在黑夜中放出一种深沉的红光。

2/

“去哪里？”

雨水将他的长发拍打至服服帖帖，他的红风衣被风雨淋上潋滟与迷幻感，司机只将他那狼狈与失意视若无睹。

“医院……”

“哪个？”司机皱起了眉头。

“额……”

金希澈罕然地失语。

霓虹的流光溢彩掠过玻璃，绮靡而无力地映照在他的眸子里。

3/

“厉旭……”

消毒水的刺鼻气味扑面而来，金希澈恍然已经来到了医院，同时才意识到自己现在的打扮有多么尴尬不堪。

钟真来回踱步，厉旭坐在急救室门口泣不成声，他声音本来就高，现在这充满感情的啜泣声简直是鬼哭狼嚎，可金希澈却说不出一个调侃的字。曺圭贤在边上半搂着厉旭，金希澈没时间深想那投向他的带着淡淡讽刺与冷漠的眼神。

厉旭听到脚步声的靠近这才抬起来头，眼睛红至金希澈不敢直视。

“金？金希澈？”

厉旭嘲讽似的勾了勾嘴唇。

“哦，金希澈，你还敢回来？哦，不是，您居然还记得回来？”

“喔，那你跟我说，你回来干什么的？你回来是干什么的呀？金希澈？”

“金希澈，你跟我说呀！”

亮眼的白光下，撕裂般的呐喊留给世界一片鸦雀无声。

“你走。金希澈，你走。”

“你他妈走啊！你别他妈回来了！你除了让哥受难你还会什么！啊？金希澈！”

“如果不是你，哥为什么会躺在里面！你说啊！”

爆发后泪水决堤般涌出来，曺圭贤把厉旭抱的更紧了一些，他擦拭掉他的泪水。

“希澈……哥，你先走吧。”

“圭贤，钟……”

“希澈哥，你走吧。”

4/

金希澈走出医院，冷风拂面而来，在便利店刺眼的白光里买了一杯冰美式，风衣上的雨渍已隐隐干涸，他有些茫然。

远方，绚烂的烟火绽放开来，红如喜悦，红如爱。

今天，可是情人节呢。

5/

在三年以前，金希澈与金钟云是绝然的风马牛不相及。

即使都是各自领域风声鹊起，游戏人间，搅浑水且褒贬不一的青年才俊，也没有人有那种想象力给他俩画一道思维导图。

金希澈仗着一骨子恣意的脾性，到几千米的雪峰端上拍雪豹亲吻彩虹，钻进罕有人迹的丛林深处去拍日出下晶莹的蝶翼，与极光和剧毒水母共舞，伴虎鲸与珊瑚徜徉。

就那么大动干戈地摄影，抛掉自己在耶鲁读到一半的平面设计和性命，在世界上晃荡。

“如果可以，相信他绝对不畏惧于去太空摄影”“一个疯子旅行家，一个天才摄影师”“当代唯一为热爱癫狂者，毫无意外金希澈终会死在他最美的那张照片下”。

就那么一个人，被广大的人群追崇投以艳羡，又被贬为危险的疯子，狂妄的精神病者。

而金钟云十六岁父亲失业，辍学扛起来家里的经济，从底层打拼，忍受种种恶意中伤，哪怕脱颖而出之后也是黑料层出不穷，“心机”“冒犯前辈”之言缭绕在他登顶模特界之巅，下层层的垫脚石之下。

如一个拼命三郎一样，辗转工作，用命保障身材，一年休息屈指可数，也算是奔走世界。

眼红者投以无尽的讽刺与抹黑“穷疯””乞丐”之言，却无法抵住他淡然地被广大品牌趋之若鹜地发通告，登上当代时尚之子之称。

从成功和极端来讲，他们俩确是一丘之貉。

所以可想而知，当SW倾重金让这两人合作时，在网络上掀起了怎样的波澜。

6/

“马始，这就是你说的当代模王？就他，配得上我来一趟？”

金希澈把脚翘到桌子上，鼻孔朝天。他向来不需要他对他不想理会的东西假以辞色，慵懒地乱翻着桌上摆着的杂志，五颜六色地拥簇着同一个人的面庞。

“澈哥，你也待会稍微给人点面子。艺声哥也是我拉下脸去找小旭才能叫的来的，他在模特界也和你在摄影界差不多少……”

“呵，”装模作样的玩意，仿佛洞穿那副皮囊下空虚的灵魂，金希澈嗤笑一声，手一挥，杂志散落的书页如纷飞的雪花落在地上。落地后，背后竟露出一张俊俏而消瘦的脸庞，带着微笑，金希澈几乎不用品都可以说出多虚假。

落在地面上的杂志封面与那张脸相映照着，有一种轮回感。

“啊！金先生你已经来啦，实在是有失远迎。”

崔始源慌张地立刻迎向前去，脑门上已经为这两个人首次见面就针锋相对的场面沁出冷汗，还忙着对着金希澈挤眉弄眼的，希望他卖个面子。

“崔总诚心邀请，实在是钟云的荣幸。”瘦削而清冷的脸颊蒙上一层灰蒙蒙的笑容，与崔始源恭敬地握了握手，崔始源却被吓得背上冷汗差点也冒了出来。

“噗嗤”

而金希澈非常没有眼力见爆发出的古怪笑声打破了这客套的尴尬场面，也将金钟云的目光吸引过去，他的眸子如探照灯一样带着一点疏离的笑扫过来。

“这位便是金希澈先生吧。久仰久仰。”

一只纤细精瘦，骨节分明的手伸了出来。

金希澈就那么躺着戏谀地盯着他，两人如世界名画一般把姿势保持了几秒，差点没把老崔整心肌梗塞。

金钟云的笑容深了一些，不留痕迹地把手收了回去。

“啊，都运作起来啊啊，大牌都到了，工作人员准备好了吗？”老崔在这几秒看这你来我往的心惊肉跳，起伏如海啸，实在想不出办法，无可奈何地做起场务来缓和着氛围。

好在这两人气场是凶了点，业务能力没的说。板着两张臭脸，倒也让一群评论家和网友大吹特吹放彩虹屁。

老崔摸了摸心脏，这种神仙作品还是少来几次吧，不然这俩神仙一块，他可要去见神仙了。

7/

金希澈回到工作室里，把一张照片别在他上刀山下火海记录下来的相册里。

照片里的人躺在一片鲜红的玫瑰间，削薄的短发也被染成了红色，与正红色的口红遥相呼应，更显得那一张苍白的脸瘦小脆弱，仿佛如被狮子咬住喉管的猎物一般易逝。一双纯黑的凤眼露出三分厌世，三分淡漠，四分讥讽（不是漫不经心），融在一起却又是纯粹而诱惑。

黑白红，照片之中的红色如一条火舌仿佛欲钻出那一张照片，金希澈手一颤，如被那种红色灼痛般。

他磨拭过那红唇，眼神逐渐飘忽。

“哥，还没有睡吗？”

“啊，钟真啊。马上就睡了。”

金钟云把目光投向网页上漠不在乎地站在一墙照片前的人，靠着一张脸和才华乱穿衣服参加典礼，甚至有些蔑视地看向镜头。

和他的比，那个掌镜也确实拙劣。

“金，希，澈。”

他一字一顿地念出来。

“金，钟，云。”

“呵呵。”

如同宿命一般的线瞬间将两个人紧紧裹绕在一起。

8/

再次相遇，已时隔半年，是在朴正洙举办的晚宴上。

作为著名的83line，这个面子，金希澈是不得不给的。同时众人也都知道朴正洙这个哥哥对金钟云的提携和帮助之大。场上众星云集，令人不由地称道朴正洙的人脉与手腕。

金钟云垂下眼眸，在灯光难以触及的角落里，因为但凡他抬起头，那一个亮眼的红色幽灵就那么轻易地拽去他的视线。

那么有才华有个性的人。

真的是，一点都看不惯。

金希澈也对于金钟云此时此刻这种场景下放出的矜持冷淡氛围一点都看不惯。

他轻浮地就拿过侍者手上的酒盘，像一团烟一样飘至那个无光的角落中。

多年以后，金钟云对他说，那一天他第一眼看见他，骨子里就有一种预感，他势必奔赴他而来。

金钟云淡然又毫不意外地接过金希澈硬给他塞过来的酒。

“金先生的灵魂并没有比外在好看嘛。”金希澈轻飘飘地说。

“金先生的钱包也没有比您的灵魂富有啊。”金钟云也一点没有噎住，那一层灰蒙蒙的笑又浮现出来，隐隐带着一丝狡黠。

“据我所知，金先生似乎很少参加这种活动呢。”

金希澈夸张地模仿着金钟云的声音：“据我所知，金先生似乎很少这种活动不参加呢。”

“金先生有过女朋友吗？”

“长得比我丑的女人不予考虑。”

“金先生真是幽默呢。”

金钟云仿佛真的被逗笑了，金希澈难能可贵地看到他的笑容中的一丝裂痕。

“金先生您这样说话不累吗？”

金钟云有些愣住，看向金希澈的眼神逐渐奇怪起来。

“金先生，你说什么？”

“不是，你这样活着不假吗？”

金希澈盯着他的眼睛。

“毕竟不是每一个人都像金先生您一样好运又有才的呢，像我们这样的也只能按照您所说的那样虚假地活着了。”

金希澈觉得自己好像被阴阳怪气了，但貌似又说不出什么话。

金钟云向他笑笑，结束了这段略显迷惑的对话便起身有礼数地道别了。

9/

“希澈，你和钟云熟吗？”

“合作过一次，半年以前吧。”

“只是这样吗？”

朴正洙有些疑惑地看着他，“真不像是你的风格呢，关心萍水相逢的一个人。”

“哈，我只是很好奇一个人怎么可以活得那么假，那么累。我只要远远地看到他，就仿佛能被他脸上堆着的面具压的恶心想吐。”

朴正洙一脸茫然看着这个语速快到像极了在唱rap的兄弟。

而金希澈和金钟云则心照不宣地明白这种仿佛命运一样的在意感。只是轻轻一瞥却能让人意识到命里那种缠成一团乱糟糟的羁绊。

他们骨子里太像了，灵魂却又截然不同，所以经久不衰地对自己发问，对对方发问。

怎么会有你这样一个人。

10/

“小十三，怎么啦？”

金希澈看着自己支支吾吾面颊带红的，与平常截然不同的弟弟，仿佛已经明白自己工具人的身份以及闻到了狗粮的气味。

“澈哥，那个，我知道你人脉很广……”

“呀崽子直接说吧，看上了哪家的姑娘，哥去给你讨。”

金希澈转了转椅子，就拿起了手机。

“额，就是……厉旭呀。哥，我相信你一定可以的，加油。”

曺圭贤连珠炮一样地说完话就立刻跑走了，金希澈只得摇摇头，嗨，年轻人，脸皮真薄啊。

等一下，金厉旭。

金希澈翻到了金钟云的电话。

虽然很不愉快，但合完作电话总是要留一个的。

首先，他们都姓金，其次，界内鬼都知道金钟云和金厉旭的情同兄弟，甚至厉旭是被他的艺声哥半养大的。

所以这个理由很完备吧，他就给金钟云打过去了。

他都没有意识到他的弟弟曺圭贤出柜的事实……

11/

金希澈是很坦然随性的人，有什么想要的一点都不遮不掩。

尽管朴正洙听到金希澈和金钟云在一起的事情，差点没缓过气，但他随后立刻表示，这不奇怪。

能得到金希澈这种奇怪态度的也只有金钟云，所以这种态度变得更奇怪起来也不奇怪。

他设想，至少这俩比起你死我活，还不如你侬我侬。

不过这俩你侬我侬……

他想了想险些没吐出来。

12/

“喂。”

“您好，金希澈先生，有事吗？”

“金钟云你现在有对象吗”

“啊？没。”

“谈恋爱吗？”

“跟谁？跟你？”

“昂。”

“我们熟吗？”

“一见钟情。”

金希澈仿佛听见电话那头的笑声。

“你就答不答应吧。”

电话那头沉默了很久。

“行啊。”

“哦。”

“哦对了，给我一下金厉旭电话。”

“1XXXXXXXXXX。还有事吗？”

“没了，拜拜。”

“拜拜。”

13/

莫名其妙的人谈莫名其妙的恋爱。

金厉旭刚知道这事的时候怎么看曺圭贤怎么不顺眼，哪怕有时候只是看着看着曺圭贤心里就一团火，害的曺同学日后还追妻了很久。

直到他意识到，这俩谈的绝不是广义上的恋爱。

金钟云继续做他的拼命三郎，一边被骂一边稳稳地站在顶端。金希澈继续找他的自由，一边被骂一边稳稳地站在顶端。

“为什么要谈恋爱？不知道，想谈就谈了。”

“我的话，给人生加一点不确定因素吧。”

“不会觉得很奇怪啊，感觉和这个世界开始有更多羁绊吧。”

“也不会太碍着彼此，又都可以专注彼此自己的事情。”

真的像他们说的那样吗？金厉旭皱着眉头。

14/

古话说得好，食性不同的人更合适在一起。

合理类推，个性不同的人或许才能更好地给彼此查漏补缺。

因为两者的相似，所以非常清楚彼此的灵魂的样貌，能够理解彼此的难处，也能理解彼此的感性。

金厉旭觉得金钟云是在和金希澈谈恋爱后才鲜活了起来。

这也让他没有提出自己的顾虑。哥太苦了，好不容易成功，可以忘却曾经的苦涩了，却陷进那种郁郁中，小心翼翼战战兢兢地面对世界。

金希澈的颜色实在太过夺目，或许他才能抹去那种灰蒙蒙。

唉，他们俩的事情，就让老天去安排吧。

15/

他们都认为他们能够保持住自己的原本相貌而不被改变，恋爱应该是物理变化。

可相爱是化学变化。

直到两年之前。

那只是对于金希澈非常寻常的一次搏命罢了，他干过太多次了。

常在河边走，那能不湿鞋。

“你能的你。一场手术做下来，我都下飞机了。”

金钟云背着金希澈在窗边给他削苹果。

金希澈满嘴都可以是活跃气氛的话，可他却只是笑笑。

这哪里像他啊。不可一世的人，怎么可能欲说还休呢。

“金希澈。”

“你能不能……”

“……”

“算了。没啥，你就安安心心保好性命吧。”

那是他的理想。

他掩了掩红透的眼。

16/

一年半之前，他俩分道扬镳了一次。

三个月之后复合。

又过了三个月，他们又分了一次。

没过多久又在了一起。

好像什么种子种了下来，一道隔阂生在俩人中间。

在一起总是感觉缺少了什么，好像总是在害怕什么。但是分开却谁也无法忍受的下来。

“希澈，我有点累了。”

“嗯。那就少工作一点吧。”

“嗯。”

17/

心里有了牵挂，做事或许就畏首畏尾了起来，不再那样的无畏无惧了。

半年以前，金希澈遇见了可能人生中最严重的一次受伤。

他的腿受伤严重，打进去一条手臂长的钢钉，为了保持意识清醒还把舌神经给咬碎，昏昏沉沉中等来了救援，说不清楚下一秒等来的可能就是死神。

金钟云在盛夏的首尔接到消息，霎那间感觉从头至尾的冷意，手机掉在地上，摔得支离破碎。

把好心好意维护着的工作推了个一干二净，没了主心骨似的，都靠金厉旭帮他操办好机票行李送他上去。曺圭贤在对面接他，他浑浑噩噩地走到金希澈的手术室对面，曺圭贤把他几乎架到椅子上。

“会死吗？”

不会的吧，他那么命硬的一个人。老天爷可还不想那么早被他唠叨呢。

金钟云自嘲地想，这段恋情的主调居然是消毒水味。

18/

“你这次可以消停多久？”

金钟云低着头给他削苹果。

“……”

“伤经动骨至少三个月吧。”

只有金钟云自问自答着，金希澈什么话都没有说。

19/

在两个礼拜之前，金希澈又走了。

金钟云什么话也没说，什么也没阻拦。

金厉旭满脑子都是这是病人来阻挡自己想给他一巴掌的欲望。

20/

终于，这次不一样了。

仿佛上帝实在觉得让金希澈受伤俗套，所以换了一个人。

终于换了一个人削苹果了。

情人节，情人过节。

可这对怎么年年过的是清明。

21/

“你不会削就别了吧。”

金钟云看着金希澈粗笨的动作，淡淡地笑。

“别说，就这事我还是行的。”

“你什么时候再走啊。”

“嗷！”

他果不其然削到了自己的手 。

22/

金希澈陪了金钟云两个月。

然后走了。

这次金厉旭实现了他的愿望。

谁也不知道他的目的地，或许这个人生来自由，什么都无法束缚。

23/

“钟云哥当年为什么会和希澈哥谈恋爱？”

“嗯……好像莫名其妙就在了一起。当初也没有考虑什么为什么。”

“那哥是喜欢他吗？”

金钟云轻笑了一下，似是害羞，似是想到了什么。

“大概？就像厉旭喜欢圭贤？”

“我们怎么能一样呢？曺圭贤至少没有时刻有生命危险。”

金厉旭偷偷吃掉肚子里那一句“他至少没有金希澈那么疯。”

“那不叫生命危险。”

金厉旭有些讶异地看着金钟云用郑重的语气说出了这样的话。

“那就是他的生命。”

他俩心照不宣。没有一个鱼缸能养下一头鲸鱼，同时，爱也从来不是养鱼。

但金厉旭觉得，爱更不是放生。

24/

钟真对厉旭说，这次他们两个好像真的分了。他们已经三个月没有再来往了。

金厉旭挺高兴的，他原来就不看好这一对，一个个离经叛道的，就不能寻常一点？熬到奔四被父母催婚，好声好气找个适龄漂亮的贤惠对象，三年抱俩，平平安安和和气气子孙绕膝过完这辈子。

可高兴高兴着，他一会儿就哭了。

金钟云都没哭，他哭又有什么用。可是就是难过。

都没有金玉良缘，还要意难平。

金钟云一个人倒是很淡然，像是有过巅峰有过低谷之后他对一切都很淡然。也或者是没有人能看懂那种任凭世界辗过的淡然。

8月24日，雨。

金希澈给金钟真打来电话时，他们刚走出便利店。

金钟真拎着重重的的袋子，犹豫着要不要挂。

“接吧。”金钟云没有在意是谁。

熟悉而又有些莫名苍然的声音传来，金钟真突然也有些难过。

“钟真啊，把电话递给钟云。”

钟真乖乖地把电话递了过去。

“钟云啊，这是国际长途。”

“我知道。”

他从那个冷漠的蓝光屏幕中听见了这个世界尽头一朵浪花起飞的声音。

“钟云啊，我现在就在霍顿平原国家公园，这里是世界的尽头……嗯……对。”

“额，那么……”

“金钟云我爱你！”

“我明天就回首尔，我再也不走了！”

风刮在金希澈的脸上，他像个疯子一样一边呐喊一边笑，等待着回音。

“希峰……你听得见吗？”

金钟云轻轻地也笑了起来，他轻轻地回道。

“嗯嗯嗯，钟云我听得见，你说，你说。”

“我想陪你一起去看这个世界的尽头。”

整个潮湿闷热的首尔夏季都在等一场倾盆大雨，而我耗尽一身力气在便利店门口雨帘下的冷气里等你。

等你的回音穿过遥遥远远的太平洋，越过约塞美蒂山，千辛万苦地终于抵达这一片小小的屏幕，穿过我的左耳，像电流一样滋滋地流到我的心里。

THE END

我所驶过的万千甬道，观赏过的百态风光，都是为了在旅途的终点得到这样的结论——最美的风景就是你。


End file.
